1900 gone futt (Map Game)
This game is being made, but will only be launched if the existing games as of 18:51, June 15, 2014 (UTC) have ended! Whipsnade (talk) 20:49, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Map Game rules #One turn per day. ##One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1900 AD. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a not yet-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every month. #Be plausible. #Wars ##You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. ##If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. ##The algorithm will be calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. #Game will start when we have at least 10 players and 2 mods, but of course we accept new players and mods every-time. #Edanonic depressions and disasters can happen anytime. #Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. #You'll be able to run technological projects (Manhattan project, Space projects, etc.) if you have the tech level needed for it. Mods and map makers Post your name here in italics, if I approve it, it'll become bold. *''Whipsnade (talk) 19:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC)'' *''name'' *''name'' *''name'' Base Map . Present game map . Scenario In 1689, by the Treaty of Nerchinsk, the Russians abandoned the whole Amur country including Albazin. The frontier was established as the Argun River and the Stanovoy Mountains. In 1727 the Treaty of Kyakhta confirmed and clarified this border and regulated Russo-Chinese trade. Russia would chose not to break or ignore the Treaty of Nerchinsk, unlike in real life. Some how, due to a mixture of closer than in reality inter khanate co-operation, intermittent Ottoman help and above all, sheer good luck the Karabakh khanate, Nakhchivan khanate, Erivan khanate, Tabriz Khanate, Baku Khanate and Gazikumukh Khanate just managed to stay independent of Russia and Persia, but only at great cost to themselves. The Hungarian Revolution of 1848 did have some effect in promoting local resentment at Austrian authoritarianism. The Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 never happened as both nations fell out with each other. The brief civil war of 1866 lead to the division of the nation in to ATL independent rather than OTL autonomous states. The Austrian Empire and Kingdom of Hungary made a lasting peace 5 years later. The Triune Kingdom of Croatia broke off peaceably in 1888 due to the rise of nationalism in the region. The only unifying factor was the Hapsburg Emperors, who ruled in Austria, took a titular only role in Hungary and Croatia like the OTL British Monarchy now dose in Commonwealth nations like the Solomon Islands and Canada. The Austrian Empire lost the Polish/Czech/German Republic of Karviná and Kingdom of Hungary lost the Slovak Republic of Námestovo after a bloody rebellion over linguistic rights in 1895. Nations If you don't find your wished OTL nation or colony on the list, feel free to add it! *British Empire ' ' **Sarawak **British North Borneo **Oman **The Trucial States **Labrador and Newfoundland ' ' **Canada **Australia **New Zealand **South Africa ' ' **Nepal **Bhutan **Bahrain **Kuwait **Qatar **The Dervish State (Anti-British colonial rebellion) **Darfur Emirate (Anti-British colonial rebellion) *French Empire ' ' **Tunisia ' ' **French South Morocco ' ' **El Riff Berber Tribal Federation (Anti-French colonial rebellion) *German Empire *Italy ' ' *Persia *Austrian Empire **Republic of Karviná (Anti-Austrian Empire colonial rebellion) *Kingdom of Hungary ** Republic of Námestovo (Anti-Kingdom of Hungary colonial rebellion) *Triune Kingdom of Croatia *Spain ** Spanish North Morocco *Romania *Bulgaria''' ' *Serbia *Montenegro ' ' *Brazil *Mexico *Panama *Chile *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *Argentina *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Argentina *Switzerland *San Marino *Monaco *Andorra *Liechtenstein *Portugal ' ' *Greece *Ottoman Empire- **Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar (Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed) **Kingdom of Hejaz '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Saudi Sultanate of Nejd '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Emirate of Asir '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Albania '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Sweden *Denmark *Belgium ' ' *Netherlands *USA Spartian300 (talk) 21:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC) **Cuba **Panama **Honduras **Dominican Republic **The Philippines **Sultanate of Sulu '(Anti-USA colonial rebellion)' *Kingdom of Siam *Russia - **Azerbaijan Democratic Republic '(Anti-Russian colonial rebellion)' **Mongolia '(Anti-Russian colonial rebellion)''' *Karabakh khanate. *Nakhchivan khanate. *Erivan khanate. *Tabriz Khanate *Baku Khanate *Gazikumukh Khanate *Japan - *China - World War I rerun nation profile page Create a national profile here. Game play 1900 Category:1900 gone futt (Map Game) Category:The World